


Smile For You

by Bunnyicypop



Category: Smile For Me (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Slice of Life, Will get pretty angsty as we go along, pre-game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24212563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnyicypop/pseuds/Bunnyicypop
Summary: Posie Pawkit - a flower delivery child who was raised by the optimistic florist in town, and it shows. However, due to how silent and unsocial they are, most people have little to no clue what's behind the cheerful mask or what kind of life it lead.Why do they not interact more with kids around their age?Why are they spending their Summer break doing just basically labor?And, more importantly...What is a kid that is so “upbeat” doing in a place like the Habitat?
Relationships: Flower Kid & Smile For Me OC, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Smile For You

"Listen up close: It all has to start with a smile."

"ONE smile can turn in2 DOZENS or even HUNDREDS."

"And maybe, just Maybe…if you hadd a smile bbig enoughhh…"

**"...you could cheer up the Whole World."**

Posie's eyes then shot open as they felt someone's hands move away from them. They blinked a few times before realizing that what they just experienced had been nothing more than a nightmare as they were then greeted by the kind face of their Uncle Florence upon looking up.

"Well, good morning, Bud," he said with a smile as Posie fully came to the reality that they had dozed off on the couch and quickly sat back up.

Florence simply ruffled their hair a bit, not showing any sign of anger or disappointment in the slightest. "Don't worry, you weren't asleep for long. Now come on, dinner's ready."

The two of them then headed into the kitchen, where there was a colander with long pasta noodles inside on the counter, a pot filled with meat sauce sitting on the stove and a bag of Parmesan cheese lying next to the colander. But as Posie made themself a bowl (completely _covering_ the steaming spaghetti in Parmesan) and headed back into the living room to eat, the dream they had didn't fade from their mind.

They were in some kind of room, and there had been a large, dark figure in front of them, whose appearance they could barely make out. It glared them down with its beady, red eyes while they had been stuck in place and couldn't move at all; much like a fly that was caught in the web of a voracious spider.

The figure then got closer to them, stretched out its lips to an unnatural length, and then…

"Hey, don't worry about falling asleep. Work can be tiring, even for florists!"

Posie snapped out of their thinking and looked over to Florence as he said that. Sure, they were still embarrassed about that, but it wasn't their top concern at that moment.

"...Luckily for you though, you can stop whenever you feel like it," he then added with a sheepish chuckle as Posie then noticed "that" look on his face.

They didn't know why, but the positive expression on Florence had seemed... _off_ lately. Not just when he made jokes about the bad aspects of his life, (which Posie didn't understand why such jokes would be funny at all) but every now and then, Posie could see a fakeness in his smile, and Florence had told them himself that they both could "sense a fake smile from miles away." But nothing out of the ordinary happened, and they didn't notice anything that would be a hint to what was going on with him, so the best thing they could do was to try and make him feel better to the best of their ability and hope that there was nothing bad happening.

After they finished their meals and watched some television, nine o'clock came by, and it was time to call it a night.

Now in their pajamas and holding their flower beanie, Posie entered their room and placed it next to the computer on the small table as they went to the light switch and flicked it off, leaving the glow of the daisy-shaped night-light to be very visible now.

As they were heading over to their bed on the opposite side of the room, they gazed out the window to see a garden filled with all sorts of flowers in the darkness; flowers that would soon bring joy into the townsfolk's lives. And tomorrow, Posie would be able to witness it firsthand as they always did when delivering them, though they weren't really excited about possibly meeting that being again in their dreams.

They looked over at their bed and was then comforted by the plush bee sitting on top by the name of Buzz-Buzz. They picked Buzz-Buzz up, gently patted him on the head and slipped into the covers, wrapping their arms around their night-time buddy as they felt more at ease with falling asleep.

After all, it was only a nightmare, right?

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, this felt more like a prologue than anything-
> 
> Hopefully this won't end in fire like the other times I've attempted to write stories with chapters
> 
> Yeetus freetus


End file.
